


The Barkeep

by Superhubbverine



Series: Male!Reader [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Decided to work on a series to get through Writer's block, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Logan x Male Reader, M/M, Male Slash, forgetful Logan, sex in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhubbverine/pseuds/Superhubbverine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolverine x Male!Reader</p><p>Don't know if anyone has done this or not, but this was going through my head as I was trying to write for the other stories in my list. Ugh, Writer's block can be such a pain in the ass. I swear. Anyways, here we go.</p><p>As a child you always remembered the familiar sight of man with wild hair, a gruff voice and always smelt of cigars. He was a good man your father boasted about and a man you've seen in and out of the pub, Foxtrot. To you, he's Mister Jimmy, someone that had your little heart treasured fondly even after your mother's death and his disappearance. Even after the death of your father and the new ownership to the Foxtrot with your cousin, Mack. You  didn't think you would ever see him again, though you had always hoped. Dreamed, really.</p><p>And when he did, you were finally happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barkeep

It was a typical late evening, nothing too stressful or was it full of the usual annoyance with rowdy customers. The pub, Foxtrot, had been around for decades, passed from father to son in a small quiet town near the Canadian wilderness. The walls were wooden, bricked in areas, but made sturdy and strong for even the fiercest of weather and the coldest of winters. Round tables, comfortable chairs, stools aligned to a tall counter with lines of shelves with alcohol and equipment for beer and mead behind it. The place was home-like except for the occasional cigar smell that waft through on stormy nights like tonight. The smell, it brought a feeling of comfort to you. A warmth really considering it’s deep musky smoke had filled your memories with complete joy since you were a wee lad helping your father take orders and making tired soldiers laugh with the sight of you scampering on little legs excitingly trying to reach up top the stool and counter. The smell had been faint the last fifteen years and you almost thought you would never again see the owner of such scent. But there he was, hunched over with the red plaid shirt ragged and rustled up underneath the dark leather jacket. Face hidden from the tilt of an old cowboy hat, that doesn’t stop a smile gracing your face when your eyes caught the sight of wild sideburns flared out.

 

“Mister Jimmy? Is that really you?” The faint roughness of a Scottish accent fades with years living in the town you called home vines your speech, but your parents never let you forget where your origins lied. You spoke in almost a whisper, as if you could not believe that the man you’d beg for piggy-back rides and whined for even just a bit of his time when he comes through was here. This man your father served along with in the war, helped out and even had the honor of a room upstairs. He was here, and surprisingly still looked the same all those years ago. The last you saw him was when you were twelve. Here you are at twenty-seven, eyes wide and nearly glistening in tears as you make your way over from behind the counter to greet the man. He looked surprised, almost confused, but there was a shiver of recognition and that was enough for you to hug him and let out a boastful laugh. A rough hand patted your back as the two of you pulled from the hug, you leaned an elbow onto the counter, the big smile still on your face as eyes met. It was good to see the man, but he was different, you didn’t know how, but in the pit of your gut you knew something had happen and you had hoped you could give him the same comfort he did you when your mother died.

 

“So, haven’t seen you in what? Fifteen years, give or take? Either way I was just a lad when you left, man, I never thought I’d see you again. Not that I didn’t want to, mind you, just you always had a way of disappearing and reappearing. You gotta tell me how’s it been. We missed you, you know.” Chuckling you made your way around to grab a whiskey bottle, shot glasses and gave the man an clean ashtray. He looked shocked at the actions, which was strange but you weren’t going to question it. The man probably had been through a lot. Sitting up on the stool next to the man, pouring you both a shot before downing yours happily.

“Sorry, just was passin’ through tryin’ get pieces put together again.” The sound of that deep gruff voice sent shivers down your spine, God was it good to hear that voice again even if it was laced with awkward curiosity. Strong fingers tapped the cigar onto the tray before you watched how those lips pursed around it, the lit end brightens until the older male was puffing out smoke through his nostrils. You had to admit to yourself that the action was really cool as a kid, but as a damn adult, it was more than tempting. It was hot. You weren’t going to go off and hump the man’s leg like some dog, no, not while he sounded so confused still. Mister Jimmy, as you know him, licked his lips, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The bright eyes darken as he observes you, you could of sworn the nostrils flared and a small smirk quirk on the lips. He starts speaking again, taking your focus out of the gutter. 

“Ya said ya knew me?” You shook your head in agreement, eyes curious with an arch of a eyebrow. “Good, need helpin’ rememberin’ things, everything’s jumble and I…”

 

You placed a comforting hand onto his, smiling softly.

“It’s okay, I’ll do what I can, old friend.”

James smiled, your heart flutters with an ache you’ve never felt before, but the sight of those curved lips making that smile reach those grateful eyes. It was amazing. With the clearing of your throat you tell him to follow you upstairs, a shout to your cousin Mack to take over the bar for a moment as you make your way to the second floor. You led him to a room you haven’t stepped in ages, a room that was kept the same. Your heart pounding faster, you held back the tears. Breathing in and out slowly to calm yourself, a hand clasped onto your shoulder shook you out of your daze. Mister Jimmy looked at you worriedly.

“Sorry, haven’t been into my father’s room since he died.” Staying strong your eyes peer over the room, a light layer of dust cluttered on top of shelves, bedsheets belonging to the queen-sized bed that belonged to your folks, the desk in the corner and the portraits and picture frames that decorated the rest. Dusting the olive-colored sheets you sat and motioned the man to do so. The bed shifted with your combined weight, but it didn’t bothered you nor did the warmth of a strong thigh next to yours. You felt safe as you always did with the man, never needing to find a care in the world for anything, but your time with him. But now, it wasn’t about you or the young boy you were once. It was about helping the man you’ve come to love in the years passed and missed in the years that followed. 

 

Your hand grabbed one of the picture frames from the nightstand, you blow off the dust, smiling when your thumb passes the image fondly. You show it to him, chuckling at the memory it brings. It was the photo of your seventh birthday, your mother was still alive as her illness had not taken her yet. You sat on James’ lap, a big goofy grin on your face with bits of cake decorating lips and cheeks. The same could be said to the man holding you, you had managed to smear his own with sugary goodness as a means of conquest. Your father shown laughing, clutching onto the chair in support while your mother was trying to be polite and hold her expression behind a hand, but her glittering eyes gave away the truth. It was a happy time, gloriously so and had to be one of your most fondest of memories.

 

You watched as the large hand momentarily touched yours before taking place and holding the frame. The warmth was fleeting, but it was enough give you a slight blush. Shifting, you smiled.

 

“Do you remember when this was taken?”

“Yeah.” A flash of a smile while those wild eyes warmed with his every whisper, the old warrior was tracing the image just as you have done before and the action made you feel giddy. Hopeful that the memories were resurfacing.

“Yeah, I remember you were such a punk as a kid.”

That made you both chuckle.

“Not completely. I behaved most of the time.”

“Only when I finally had enough and gave ya the time of day.”

That made you smirk.

“See? I behaved most of the time.”

This caused the elder to roll his eyes, but this was good. 

Real good.

“What happen to your old man?”

The room got quiet, he made a motion to apologized, but you told him to forget it. Your smile was sad, but it was better to talk about it then keep it all in, at least for the moment.

“He died when I was eighteen, his heart just couldn’t take the heartbreak any more I guess. But it’s fine, they’re together now and honestly it wasn’t like I was still a kid when he left.” The smile grew bolder. “I survived alright, Mister Jimmy.”

“Logan.”

“What?”

The confusion on your face left when the man chuckled deep enough that it rumbled, eyes arching in admiration.

“Call me Logan.”

There was something more intimate about calling him on the same wavelength you would with something close to you, your heart fluttered what seem like the hundredth time today. You managed to stammer out an “Okay”, a blush adorning your face leading him to chuckle again. Even going as far as to pat your back, the hand lingering longer than it should, but you were more than fine with it.

 

It was that night that James or Logan as he prefers, decided he was going to stick around for longer, catch back on old times and help out. You were happy, it had been too lonely with your parents gone and the pub getting busier by the day and the secrets of the night.

 

It was nice to have him around, even if it were for a little while.

You were happy all the same.


End file.
